Logan Bronzebeard
Logan Bronzebeard is the son of Kurden, and Jaela Bronzebeard making him a member of Clan Bronzebeard and the prince of Ekrund. Logan Bronzebeard has three siblings in the form of Fili, Snorri, and Dwilin Bronzebeard of which his brother Fili is a member of the Hammerers of Ekrund and thus a bodyguard to their father, while their sister would come to marry a noblemen of Ekrund and is now a dutiful wife to him as well as a politically powerful leader of the Hold, while Snorri was a brave Ironbreaker of Ekrund where he eventually fell to the Goblins during an assault on Ekrund. Logan Bronzebeard would come to marry Olka Brownkicker the firstborn daughter of the King of Karak Kadrin of whom has become his right hand advisor and the most influencial person towards him. With Olka he has two children in the form of Boria, and Guddi of which his son Guddi is a member of the Iron breakers of Ekrund where he has gained quite the reputation for his work, while his daughter Boria is being isolated in preparation for her marriage. Logan Bronzebeard was born the first son of his father King Kurden Bronzebeard making him the prince of Ekrund. During his youth he and his brothers were very close but got a reality check of the dangers of the Dwarven world when the youngest brother Tauren Bronzebeard was killed during a Goblin attack on an outer mine of Ekrund. Following this Logan led a force of Ekrund against the remaining Goblins that still held ground in the lands of Ekrund and during a long campaign he killed or forced the reamining goblins in Ekrund to retreat leaving Ekrund devoid of threats in its own lands. Logan Bronzebeard would travel to Karaz-A-Karak where they would meet with the High King of Karak Ankor and begin plans to expand the Underway to connect the two Holds and Logan Bronzebeard would take on this task of clearing the mountains between them as his primary task. Lord Gnawdwell would take control of much of the western realm of Karak Ekrund leading to a counter attack from the Dwarves of Ekrund led by Logan Bronzebeard of whom would finally meet eachother at the Battle of Draz-Grogen where the Ekrund Dwarves would crush the forces of Lord Gnawdwell and kill his favorite child alonside several other leaving the Skaven of the Ekrund region devestated, and Lord Gnawdwell forced to retreat westward. History Early History Logan Bronzebeard was born the first son of his father King Kurden Bronzebeard making him the prince of Ekrund, and he grew up during the golden age of the Dwarves and as he grew up he was very close to his brother Snorri of whom together they spent countless days mining beneath Ekrund. Death of Tauren The safety and comfort of their lives in Ekrund was given a reality check of the dangers of the growing dangers of the Dwarven world when the youngest brother Tauren Bronzebeard was killed during a Goblin attack on an outer mine of Ekrund. In response to this murder Snorri, and Logan would lead a force of Ekrund which scoured the goblin nests which had taken hold around the area that Tauren was killed and so great was the slaughter that the goblin population of the Ekrund Mountains was nearly eradicated. Karaz-A-Karak Logan Bronzebeard would travel to Karaz-A-Karak where they would meet with the High King of Karak Ankor and begin plans to expand the Underway to connect the two Holds and Logan Bronzebeard would take on this task of clearing the mountains between them as his primary task. War with Karak Ekrund His anger took him farther and farther away from Skavenblight and into the mountain holds of Clan Mors where he has battled against the waning strength of the Dwarves in the their hold of Karak Ekrund of the World Edge Mountains. Battle of Draz-Grogen Lord Gnawdwell would take control of much of the western realm of Karak Ekrund leading to a counter attack from the Dwarves of Ekrund led by Logan Bronzebeard of whom would finally meet eachother at the Battle of Draz-Grogen where the Ekrund Dwarves would crush the forces of Lord Gnawdwell and kill his favorite child alonside several other leaving the Skaven of the Ekrund region devestated, and Lord Gnawdwell forced to retreat westward. Family Members Clan_Bronzebeard.jpg|Fili Bronzebeard - Brother|link=Fili Bronzebeard Clan_Bronzebeard.jpg|Dwilin - Sister|link=Dwilin Bronzebeard Relationships Lord Gnawdwell See Also : Lord Gnawdwell POV Role Echoes of the Mountain Main Article : Echoes of the Mountain Category:Dwarf Category:High Dwarf Category:Ekrund Category:People Category:Clan Bronzebeard Category:POV Character Category:People of Karak Ankor